Through the Top Hat
by MissAntique
Summary: Flora watches a white rabbit disappear under Professor Layton's spare top hat. When she puts the hat on herself, she finds herself falling down a dark hole into a strange world called Wonderland.
1. Down the Top Hat

_**Chapter 1: DoWn ThE tOp HaT**_

* * *

Flora was quite bored.

Flora had been sitting in her guardian, Professor Layton's office for three hours now, awaiting his return. He had many papers to grade, considering he was a professor at Gressenheller University, and he would stay late many nights to finish them, leaving Flora to amuse herself.

She had examined the professor's endless supplies of books, based mainly on history and archaeology, and had picked a few that looked interesting enough.

She opened THE WORLD OF ARCHAEOLOGY first to a random page. She landed on page 208 and got bored of reading it after the first paragraph, as it explained the long process of digging artifacts without damaging them.

She picked up the second, THE HISTORY OF LONDON. She considered the possibility of this book being interesting, but was soon disappointed by the lack of entertainment the book provided her.

She had begun to read four more books, each too tiring or hard to read. Flora sighed. "Does the Professor have any good books?" Flora fell on the couch in the office and buried her head in a soft pillow nearby.

"There's nothing to do!" she exclaimed with a groan.

Flora laid on the couch for a while, her eyes growing heavy with each passing moment. She felt herself losing consciousness as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!"

Flora bolted upright. "Who said that?"

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late! I'm late!"

Flora turned her head and let out a loud gasp. She watched as a white rabbit dashed into the office, his pink eyes frantically searching for something. The rabbit pulled a pocket watch out of the pocket of his waistcoat-

"_Wait. Why is a rabbit wearing a waistcoat? And why does it have a watch_?" Flora pondered.

"Oh dear! I'm late!" The rabbit yelled.

"Why is a rabbit taking?" Flora asked herself in a puzzled tone.

The rabbit's eyes suddenly brightened, and he scurried past Flora and up to a shelf. He hopped up and grabbed a top hat the Professor kept as a spare, in case something terrible ever happened to his current hat he always wore.

"What are you doing with-" Flora stopped herself as she watched the rabbit place the hat on his head and disappear.

"Wait!" Flora ran to the top hat and looked inside. She found it empty; no talking rabbit wearing a waistcoat.

She examined the hat thoroughly, half expecting the rabbit to jump out of a hidden hole somewhere in the top. Flora looked through the room, and when the rabbit was no where to be found, she repeated the rabbit's action.

She placed the top hat on her head, finding it far to big for her own head. She felt silly, standing in Layton's office, wearing his top hat, and attempting to find a talking rabbit. She went to remove the hat, but found it was no longer there. In fact, the office was no longer there. She found herself falling, falling down a deep hole that appeared out of nowhere.

Flora screamed as she fell. She couldn't help but think about the times she had nearly fallen to her death. There was the time when she, the Professor, and Luke were escaping the tower in her hometown St. Mystere, and the steps collapsed up under her. She would have plummeted to her doom if the Professor had not grabbed her wrist in time. Then their was the time they were escaping Clive's mobile fortress in the Laytonmobile. The car had driven right of the side of the machine. If it hadn't been for Don Paolo's upgrade to the car, they all would have met an untimely death.

Now, she didn't have the Professor to save her. Flora closed her eyes, awaiting the impact when she hit the bottom. She had been falling for a few minutes now. "Am I falling down a bottomless pit?" Flora questioned. "Will I never reach the bottom?"

Flora looked around her as she fell. It was too dark to see below her, but she noticed bookshelves and cupboards on the sides. She watched as pictures and maps passed by, soon followed by jars filled with unknown substances.

"My, this is a long hole." Flora commented to herself. "How far have I fallen so far?" Again, Flora looked below her and found that she still could not see the bottom. "Perhaps I will fall right through the center of the earth!"

Suddenly, Flora landed with a loud "Thump!" She wasn't hurt, and she quickly jumped up. She glanced ahead and made out the shape of the White Rabbit hastily running down a darkened passageway, still proclaiming that he was late.

"What could a rabbit be late for?" Flora asked. She looked up to where she fell. "I don't think I can go back that way. I might as well follow the rabbit."

The rabbit turned a corner. "Oh, Mr. Rabbit! Wait for me, please!" Flora ran after the White Rabbit as fast as she could.

Flora rounded the corner and frowned when the Rabbit was no longer in sight. She found herself in a long, dimly lit hallway. The entire hall was filled doors, which Flora found were locked. "Oh, now how will I get out?" Flora exclaimed.

Flora walked to the end of the hall and found a small table with a small, golden key on top of it. Flora snatched up the key and began to try it in every lock. She sighed in agitation as each door's lock was either too big or too small for the key to fit. There was only one, tiny door left. Flora quickly tried the key, smiling with satisfaction when she found that it fit in the lock, unlocking with a satisfying "click".

Flora opened the door and held back a whimper as she looked inside. The door led down a small passageway, much to small for Flora to pass. "If only I was the size of a mouse!" Flora said.

Flora groaned and stood up, angry at the troubles she was having. She decided to return to the table. Perhaps she had overlooked another key. Flora was surprised to find a small bottle with the words "Drink me" imprinted on a small tag tied around the rim.

"I wonder...would this be safe to drink?" Flora said. "What if it is poisoned?" Flora removed the lid and sniffed the contents of the bottle.

"It doesn't smell like poison. But then again, I have never smelled poison before. What exactly does poison smell like?" Flora shrugged. "I don't see anything else to do."

Flora took a small sip of the bottle. "It taste like Rosa's cherry tarts!" Flora announced, remembering the Professor's maid's wonderful cooking. She took another sip. "Hm... Now it tastes like toffee." Flora continued to drink, surprised to find that the drink tasted like a mixture of turkey, custard, and pineapple.

"I feel strange." Flora stated worriedly. She glanced down and noticed the floor getting closer. "Goodness! I'm shrinking!"

Flora ceased to get smaller a few seconds later. She found herself just the right size to fit through the door. Flora grabbed the doorknob and turned it, unhappy to find it locked again. Flora looked back up at the table and sighed. There on the table top was the key.

Flora frowned. "Oh boy, how will I reach the key now?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter one of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it! For those who have watched or read Alice in Wonderland, you can probably recognize some of the lines from the book:) I will try to update soon! **_


	2. Flora's Tears

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it has taken so long for an update! I have been out of town for over a week now and have been super busy battling waves at the beach, touring Nashville, avoiding William the motorcycle guy, walking through a cemetery, visiting my grandparents, (oh yes, the ones without wifi.) stalking a cute guy at Walmart, and so much more. (Excuse my babbling.) Anyways, here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: FlOrA's TeArS**

Flora stared at the key on the table. "There must be some way up there."

Flora tried to climb up the leg of the table, but immediately slid off into the floor. With a huff, Flora stood up and tried again, but was met with the same outcome. She sat down and placed her hands under her chin. "How am I supposed to get out of here if I can't even reach the key?" Flora asked herself with a sigh.

Flora looked to her left and noticed a small box that was definitely not there before. She lifted the lid and found a few small biscuits. On the surface of them was the words "Eat me." Without a second thought, Flora took a biscuit from the box and bit into it. She sat and waited for a moment before she began to grow. She grew larger and larger until her head hit the ceiling above her, causing her to yelp in pain.

After feeling her head for a lump, Flora picked up the now tiny key from the table and turned it in the lock. She opened the door and sighed as she realized she no longer fit through the opening. Frustrated, Flora felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"How will I get out now?" Flora then began to cry. She wished she was back in the Professor's office, not sitting in a room with no way out. She was not enjoying this strange and confusing place, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Flora continued to cry, completely oblivious to the small pool of tears forming below her. She felt something tap against her leg and looked down in search of the source. The bottle that originally made her shrink was floating in the water now up to her ankles.

Flora remembered that the contents of the bottle originally made her shrink. Flora grabbed the bottle before it could float away and drank the small amount of liquid left inside. She sat and waited for herself to shrink and gasped when the drink went into effect. Flora squealed as she shrunk to a perfect size to fit through the door, and fit inside the bottle as well.

"Oh! Why did I cry so much? That was silly of me." Flora mumbled to herself as she slowly floated to the doorway, using the bottle as a flotation device.

Flora noticed several animals now swimming in the pool she had created. She watched as a family of mice paddled to safety, soon followed by several frogs, lobsters, and even ducks.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Flora turned to see who was fussing so and began to stare in awe. She watched as a rather fat dodo bird sailed on another bird, using the poor creature as a boat. The dodo bird wore a brown button-down coat with a white undershirt, and a white pocket hanky in a right pocket to match. Around his neck was a pale blue bow tie. His scrawny legs were bare, leaving only his feet covered by dark brown loafers. What stood out the most was his square head, complete with perfectly combed brown hair, glasses, and an unpleasant stare.

"Prime Minister Bill Hawks?!"

The prime minister didn't acknowledge Flora's presence as he continued to lecture the bird he was riding.

"Prime Minister! Would you mind helping me?" Flora called. She received no response.

Flora tried again, "Bill Hawks! Prime Minister Hawks! Can you hear me? Please help me!" Flora frowned as Bill continued to ignore her.

Seeing that she was getting no where with the Bird-Bill, Flora called out for help from the other animals. No one even glanced up at the poor girl, leaving Flora annoyed and trapped in the bottle.

Flora noticed land not too far ahead of her. Since no one would help her, Flora decided that he would have to simply swim to shore. She tried to slip out of the bottle, and only managed to tip it over and upside down. Flora struggled to turn it back right side up, and nearly ran out of breath in the process. After putting up quite a struggle, Flora finally freed herself from the bottle and broke through the surface of the water for air. The tired girl swam to the shore only a few feet away, and laid down on the ground when she finally reached it.

"Ahem."

Flora glanced up at Bill who stood above her.

"How do you expect to get dry when you lie there? Get up you lazy girl!" Bill yanked Flora up, completely ignoring her protests.

Flora followed Bill's lead as he dragged her to a group of animals who were all running around a large boulder by the shore. The waves continuously beat against the group as they ran around in a perfect circle.

"Go ahead, join the others!" Bill pushed Flora in the line.

"How are we supposed to get dry this way?" Flora questioned as the animals dragged her along.

Bill climbed to the top of the boulder and made a small fire on top of it. "Easy," Bill responded.

Flora gave Bill a confused look, "But you didn't answer my-" Flora's sentence was cut off as a huge wave rammed into her and the others. As the wave returned to the ocean, Flora gasped as she realized she was beginning to dry off.

"How is this possible?" Flora glanced up at Bill for an answer.

Bill hovered over the fire, warming his rear- ah- tail feathers. "I don't have time to deal with children."

"You could at least answer my que-" Flora gurgled the rest of her statement as another wave hit her. When the water went away, again Flora found herself dryer. "This is a very strange place," Flora said to herself.

Another wave came, and Flora found herself completely dry. She took this opportunity to leave the group of animals, not even bothering to bid a farewell to the unhelpful prime minister.

"I never liked him anyway," Flora muttered.

Flora soon found herself walking into a think forest. "Oh, I do hope I don't get lost in here..."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I couldn't help but make Bill Hawks the dodo bird. They are both fat, bossy, annoying, and unloved. (Did I mention I hate Bill Hawks?) I will update as soon as possible!**_


	3. The Curious Trio

**Chapter 3: ThE cUrIoUs TrIo**

* * *

Flora shivered as she began her walk through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but she continued to walk in hope of finding something or someone that could help her.

"Oh, why didn't I ask for directions or something? That would have been better than walking blindly through the woods." Flora chided herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Oh dear!"

Flora turned to her right. "Could it be?"

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Flora smiled widely. "It is! The White Rabbit!"

The White Rabbit sped past Flora as if she wasn't even there. Flora blinked and ran after him, calling, "Wait! Please wait Mr. Rabbit!"

The White Rabbit refused to stop for Flora as he continued to hop away, never ceasing to announce that he was late.

Flora kept up the best she could, dodging trees and bushes as she ran. She continued like this for several minutes before she lost her footing on a tree root, falling face-first into the dirt.

"Ow..." Flora muttered as she pulled herself up, dusting off the dirt on her dress. "Oh, where did the rabbit go?"

Flora ran forward and found a small clearing. There was nothing there except for a large log laying in the middle. "I was sure he went this way," Flora bent over and looked inside the log to be sure the White Rabbit wasn't there. As she feared, he was no where to be seen.

Flora sighed. "Oh, now what do I do? I have no idea where I am and I lost the rab- Oh!" Flora gawked at the two figures who suddenly stood before her.

The two were men, one rather tall with broad shoulders and the other short and plump. They both wore matching uniforms- An orange shirt with a white collar and red pants. They wore huge, black shoes on their feet, making them resemble clowns. They also had huge, blue bows around their necks ,and a red cap with a yellow flag on top was perched on both heads.

Flora held back a laugh at the two in front of her. She had never seen such ridiculous costumes in all her life. The three stood in awkward silence for some time, and Flora finally made up her mind to look the two over. She was about to pull on the small man's mustache when a loud, gruff voice spoke, "You know, if you think we are wax works you should pay!"

Flora raised an eyebrow and stared in confusion.

"Sir, I don't think yelling at the little girl will help with-"

"Shut it, Constable Barton!"

"So-So sorry Inspector Chelmey." Barton bowed his head in shame, pulling out a sandwich and nibbling on it nervously.

"How many times must I tell you? Stop eating on the job!" Chelmey barked.

"Sorry *Munch* sir *Munch* I won't *Chew* do it *Crunch* again," Barton replied.

Chelmey shook his head and, with a sigh, turned back to Flora. "What is a little girl like you doing all the way out here?"

Flora continued to stare on in confusion. "Inspector, do you not recognize me?"

Chelmey stared at Flora for a moment, hand on chin in thought. "No, I don't think so. Now answer the question."

Flora gulped and did as he said, "Well, I was in the Professor's office when a White Rabbit came running in and yelling that he was late for something and-"

"Who's this Professor?" Chelmey interrupted. "And what was the Rabbit late for?"

Flora cocked her head to the side, "Professor Layton of course!" Flora added more when Chelmey didn't seem to recognize the name. "Professor Hershel Layton. Professor at Gressenheller, puzzle solver, true gentleman. He has solved countless mysteries for Scotland Yard. Ring a bell?"

"Never heard of him." Chelmey grunted.

"Oh..." Flora muttered. "And to answer your second question, I don't know what the rabbit is late for."

"Very well, continue," Chelmey commanded.

Flora nodded. "Where was I? Oh yes, the White Rabbit ran in and picked up the Professor's spare top hat. He put it on his head and he immediately disappeared. I did the same and fell down this really deep hole that appeared out of nowhere and-"

"Why did the rabbit want a hat? And where did the hole come from?" This time it was Barton interrupting.

Flora sighed. "I don't know why the rabbit wanted a hat, and as I said, the hole came from nowhere."

"But everything comes from somewhere." Barton began. "So how can a hole come from nowhere when obviously it came from somewhere?"

Flora stared wide-eyed at the Constable, not understanding what in the world he was trying to say. She decided to simply nod and continue. "I slowly fell down the hole for a while before I landed in this hallway. I spotted the White Rabbit and ran after him for some time, and I finally followed him here, where I lost him."

"Why are you running after this rabbit?" Chelmey asked.

"I'm curious to where he's going." Flora answered simply.

"Hmph. Sounds suspicious to me." Chelmey stated with a grunt.

Flora took this moment to attempt to leave. "Well, it has been nice talking to you, but I must go now. Goodbye Inspector, Constable." Flora curtsied before she tried to walk away.

"Wait a minute, little missy. We didn't say we were done talking." Chelmey stated firmly.

"Aren't you doing it backwards?" Barton asked. "You didn't even say 'hello'."

"I didn't?" Flora was shocked with herself for not using her manners. The Professor would not be pleased.

"I'm sorry. Hello, how do you do?" Flora corrected.

"Very well, miss. And yourself?" Barton asked with a smile.

"I have been better, thank you." Flora responded.

"And you?" Flora turned to Chelmey.

"I'm fine, I suppose." Chelmey answered bluntly.

Flora smiled. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"Fine, if your so determined to leave, then go already." Chelmey grumped.

"Th-Thank you Inspector. Goodbye Constable." Flora waved and walked away, hoping to catch up with the rabbit.

'That was strange. Why didn't they recognize me? Or the Professor? What in the world is wrong with this place?' Flora pondered to herself until the woods began to thin. That's when Flora noticed a small cottage.

"I wonder who lives here."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! And yes, Inspector Chelmey and Barton are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I will try to update soon! :)**_


	4. The Rabbit's Cottage

**Chapter 4: ThE rAbBiT's CoTtAgE**

* * *

Flora stood before a small, white gate shaped like a rabbit's head. Past the gate was a long, sandy walkway surrounded by flower beds. Flora noticed a a rather large carrot garden to the left of the walkway. She looked ahead at the small, white cottage, complete with a brick chimney, wooden door, and round widows. It was a quaint house, but it was a little too small for Flora's taste.

She could hear someone yelling inside. At that moment, the White Rabbit burst open the door and hustled outside, yelling for someone by the name of "Mary Anne." He frantically searched around the yard, before he darted back inside.

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed. "This must be the White Rabbit's home! That explains why it's so small."

Flora opened the gate and ran to the door in excitement. She was glad she had managed to find the rabbit again. Maybe she could finally talk to him now. Flora was about to knock on the little door, when it abruptly opened again.

"Mary Anne! Oh Mary-" the White Rabbit paused upon noticing Flora. "Mary Anne! Where have you been?!" The rabbit stomped his foot in anger.

Flora stared at the rabbit with a perplexed look. "Mary Anne? Oh no I'm not-"

"Mary Anne, go inside and find my gloves! I need them right this minute!" The White Rabbit interrupted loudly.

"But I'm not-"

"Go!" The rabbit commanded while pushing Flora inside.

Flora frowned as she obeyed the rabbits demands. "Goodness. It's a bit strange for me to take orders from a rabbit."

Flora couldn't help but smile at the inside of the cottage. "This is so cute! You can tell a rabbit lives here!"

Flora stood in the entrance, glancing at a staircase in front of her. She looked to the right and noticed a kitchen. The room smelled of carrots and batter, most likely due to the carrot cake perched on the counter. Flora then turned to her right and stared at a small living room. There were two orange chairs and a matching love seat surrounding a large, green coffee table. The windows were hidden behind fluffy, white curtains.

Flora stood in awe, gawking at the interior, when the White Rabbit's yelling reminding her of the task at hand. Flora guessed that the rabbit's gloves would most likely be upstairs. She quickly walked up the steps, finding herself in another room. A small, wooden bed complete with a white comforter and pale, yellow pillows sat in the left corner by a window. A small dresser stood on the opposite wall beside a closet door.

"Hm..." Flora held her hand to her chin, a habit she had picked up from the Professor. "If I were a rabbit, where would I put my gloves."

Flora deciding the dresser would be a good place to start. She opened the first drawer and began digging for the gloves. That's when she noticed a small box. Flora opened its lid and found small candies with the words "Eat me" inscribed on them.

Without thinking, Flora picked up a candy, thanked particularly no one for suggesting she eat it, and took a bite. She then continued to search the drawer, humming to herself, when she felt her head bump the roof. That's when Flora remembered the candy.

"Not again..."

Flora felt herself growing larger by the second. Before long she wouldn't fit in the room, let alone the house. Flora had no time to get out, so she stuck one foot out the door of the bedroom, and her arm out the window. Her other arm broke through the roof, and her other leg managed to break through the wall. Flora was huge, and trapped in a house far too small for her.

Flora attempted to squirm out of the house, but no matter what she did, she couldn't move. She heard the White Rabbit screaming for help outside. Apparently he had noticed the huge girl stuck in his house.

"MONSTER!" The White Rabbit yelled. "Help me! Help me, please! Monster!"

"But I'm not a monster!" Flora proclaimed, through the rabbit didn't seem to hear her. Flora tried to move and see outside, but no position gave her a view. The rabbit continued to scream as Flora continued to try to escape.

"Oh! Bill! Bill! Help me please! BILL!" The rabbit yelled.

"That is Prime Minister Bill Hawks to you!"

"Oh goodness...him again." Flora mumbled.

"Help me!" The White Rabbit exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bill Hawks asked in a bored tone.

"There is a monster in my house!" The rabbit screeched.

"A monster, you say?" Bill Hawks asked.

"YES!"

Bill looked at the house and noticed Flora's legs and arms hanging out of the house. "Oh, so there is."

Flora rolled her eyes. Bill Hawks was really dense. How did he become prime minister in the first place?

"Help me get it out!" The rabbit begged.

"Well, I'm not qualified to remove monsters from the house of common rabbits." Bill stated. Flora could picture the fat bird-man puffing out his chest and raising his head high as if he owned the place. Flora was growing really tired of the stupid man. (She would never let the Professor hear her say that though.)

"B-B-But you can't just leave it here!" The White Rabbit stuttered.

Bill Hawks grunted. "Perhaps someone could help. Maybe someone with a lad-"  
Bill noticed a scrawny man with a ladder walking by.

"Oh you! You my good man!" Bill exclaimed.

"W-W-Who? M-Me?" The man asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes! You sir! Come here a moment!" Bill motioned for him to come forward.

The man hesitated before he did what Bill said. "Y-Yes?"

"What's your name?" Bill asked.

"H-Hazel..."

"Hassel! Great name! Could you do us a favor?" Bill asked in a happy manor.

"Actually it's Hazel..."

"No one cares. Anyway, Hansel, we need you to do us a huge favor!" Bill smiled.

"A f-favor?" Hazel questioned.

"Yes!" Bill stated loudly. "So here is what you need to do. Just climb up your ladder, slide down the chimney, and pull the monster out!"

"M-Monster?!" Hazel began to shake.

"Yes. It will be easy." Bill confirmed.

"It will?" Hazel wasn't convinced.

"You can become famous if you do this." Bill persuaded.

"I can?" Hazel sounded a bit more determined, though he still shook like a chihuahua.

"Of course." Bill promised.

"W-Well, I suppose I can t-try..." Hazel began.

"Great!" Bill shoved Hazel towards the house. Hazel looked back and whimpered when he noticed Flora's leg.

"Don't back down now." Bill grunted.

Hazel shook his head, took a deep breath, and quickly climbed up the ladder. When he made it to the roof, he found the chimney and attempted to slide down it.

Neither Hazel nor Flora knew that the chimney had not been swept in several years. As Hazel slid down, he sent large gust of soot and dust flying inside the house with Flora. The poor girl began to cough as the room filled with dust. Flora then began to breath heavily, and finally sneezed. The dust and soot traveled back up the chimney, taking Hazel with it. Hazel screamed as he flew across the sky and out of sight.

Bill and the White Rabbit stood in awkward silence, before Bill interrupted it by stating, "Well, there goes Hazel."

"Poor Hazel." Flora murmured. She felt awful for sending the poor man flying across the sky, but he should have known that he couldn't get her out through a chimney. Bill Hawks really was dense for coming up with the plan.

"Well, that does it." Bill said with a huff. "I suppose we will have to burn the house down."

"WHAT?!" The White Rabbit screamed.

"We must smoke the monster out." Bill explained with a shrug.

"But that's my home!" The rabbit protested.

"How else do you suppose we get rid of the vile creature inside?" Bill asked, unaware of Flora's hateful glare after that foul comment.

"But-" Bill began breaking random objects outside before the rabbit could stop him. Bill rammed the gate down, along with a bird house and the front door, and threw it in a pile beside the house. He picked up some pine straw, pulled out a match from nowhere, and began a fire.

"No! Please don't!" The White Rabbit begged.

Bill completely ignored him as he continued to rip the house apart for fire wood.

"Oh dear, I simply must get out!" Flora began worriedly. She tried to look outside again, and was able to see a small glimpse of the carrot garden.

Flora gasped. "That's it! If I eat something, maybe I'll shrink again!"

Flora quickly plucked a carrot from the garden and tried to pull her hand through the widow. It took quite a struggle, but she finally managed to fit her arm through the window, and she ate the carrot.

Flora waited and worried as she didn't shrink. A minute passed before she felt herself grow smaller. She shrunk quickly, landing on the floor with a thud. She found that she was about the size of a mouse now.

"Oh dear, I'm late!" Flora heard the White Rabbit exclaim yet again. She quickly ran, nearly tripping down the stairs. She crawled under the door of the house and darted into the open. Bill Hawks was still trying to start a fire, though failing miserably. "_Can that man do anything?"_ Flora pondered.

"I'm late, I'm late." Flora heard in the distance.

Flora realized that the rabbit had run off again, and was quick to follow. "Oh Mr. Rabbit! Please wait!"

_"Oh, what more could happen?"_ Flora sighed. The poor girl was clueless to what more was in store for her.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! For those who don't know or don't remember, Hazel was the scrawny man from Unwound Future/Lost Future who was always scared of Professor Layton. (I used his American name. I think his European name was Edgar or something like that...) Anyways, I will try to update soon! :)**_


	5. Flowers and Insects

**Chapter 5: FlOwErS aNd InSeCtS**

* * *

"Wait! Please slow down, Mr. Rabbit!" Flora panted as she tried to catch up to the White Rabbit, which proved quite difficult as she was now only three inches tall.

"Please wait!" Flora gasped for breath as she slowed her pace. "That rabbit is too fast..."

After catching her breath, Flora observed her new surroundings. She was standing in a large, grassy area. There were large grass blades and flowers as big as herself. She watched as a bumblebee flew past, nearly knocking her over.

"I'd watch out for those bugs if I were you. They ain't too fond of walking flowers."

Flora turned around and gasped in shock. She recognized that voice, but she definitely did not recognize the figure.

"Crow?"

"That's what they call me." Crow stated.

Flora remembered meeting Arianna, Tony, Crow, and the rest of the Black Ravens when she, Luke, and the Professor visited Luke's home town Misthallery . Flora was shocked to find that the determined leader of the Black Ravens was delicately shaped here.

Flora gaped as she drank in all of the details of Crow. He was, in fact, a flower! His face was framed by tan petals, the same color of the scarf he usually wore. His body and legs were replaced by a thick, green stem and matching leaves.

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

Flora looked to her left and found the rest of the Black Ravens planted nearby. Each member of the group had petals matching their outfits they usually wore. Flora was having trouble comprehending the odd sight.

"Yeah, Crow! Don't forget to introduce the Black Raisins!"

Flora chuckled. "The 'Black Raisins'?"

"Of course, sorry guys," Crow turned to face his companions. "This here is the Black Raisins. There are nine of us altogether- Nabby, Scraps, Tweeds, Socket, Louis, Marilyn, Wren and Badger. I'm the leader of the group."

"Don't forget about the newest recruits!" Marilyn yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Crow exclaimed. He pointed to his right, "Arianna and Tony are now a part of the group as well! They were replanted here recently."

Tony nodded and smiled as Arianna curtsied, at least that's what Flora thought she was trying to do.

Flora looked at the curious flower-people, suppressing laughter. "So, you're flowers here?"

Arianna looked confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well... never mind. You guys probably won't understand," Flora sighed.

Crow placed a leaf to his chin and thought for a moment. "What exactly are you?"

"Yeah, ya don't look much like a flower!" Nabby said with a groan.

"Oh, I'm not a flower!" Flora corrected. "I'm a girl."

"A girl? Is that some kind of animal?" Tweeds asked.

"No it ain't an animal," Wren stated.

"Maybe it's an insect!" Socket suggested.

"No it ain't an insect, Socket!" Wren snapped.

"She must be a weed!" Louis yelled.

"A weed?!" Scraps exclaimed while pushing his glasses up so he could see better.

"Oh no, I don't want a weed in my bed!" Tony frowned.

"Tony, don't say that out loud," Arianna chastised.

"I'm not a weed!" Flora said with a huff.

"She sure looks like one," Badger stated.

"She's scrawny like a weed," Socket began.

Wren grabbed Flora's pony tail, exclaiming, "Just look at those petals!"

Flora pulled away from the Black Raisins grasps, "I'm telling you, I'm not a weed!"

"Well, we don't wanna take any chances! I'll have to deal with it later!" Nabby spat.

"Get a move on, weed," Scraps commanded while pushing Flora along.

"Yeah, what he said!" Badger added as he joined in the pushing.

"Go on, get!" Socket spat.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Flora shouted over the yells for her to leave.

"Get a move on!" Wren announced.

"Hey Crow, can we sell her some bread-and-butterflies before she goes?" Marilyn pleaded.

Crow shook his head. "I don't think the others will agree to the weed staying one more minute."

"Oh Crow! Won't you stop them? They may be hurting the girl!" Arianna muttered worriedly.

Crow frowned. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems pretty tough. Too bad she's a weed. She could've made a great addition to the Raisins."

"Fine I'll go!" Flora fussed after the Raisins pushed her away. Flora couldn't believe how rude they were acting. They didn't act like this when she first met them. Everyone in this world must be crazy.

Flora sighed. She had no idea where she was, and she was pushed away from the Raisins before she could ask for directions. She needed to find the White Rabbit, but he could be miles away by now.

"Oh, why did I have to shrink so small?" Flora moaned.

The shaken girl walked through endless rows of grass. She could hear someone talking in the distance. The voice sounded similar to someone she knew...

Flora pushed away layer after layer of grass before she found the owner of the voice, who was perched on a tall, wide mushroom. She couldn't see anything besides his back, but she was able to tell that he was clad in blue. He was talking to himself about who knows what, though it sounded like a plot to destroy "Dodo Bill" from what Flora could understand.

Flora walked around the perimeter of the mushroom until she was facing the figure. That's when she was absolutely sure of who it was. "Clive? Is that you?"

Clive stopped his self conversation and turned to Flora, asking, "Who are you?"

Flora sighed, knowing that, yet again, she wasn't recognized by people she knew. "What's the point. You won't know who I am anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clive asked.

"Well, I'm not sure where I am and no one knows me, though I have known them, and I am quite confused, you see," Flora answered.

"I don't see," Clive stated.

"Oh dear... Let's just say I am quite confused by certain circumstances that have happened here," Flora explained. "I have been chasing a White Rabbit, have confronted many people I know who do not seem to know me, and I have changed to different sizes several times now. It is all very confusing."

"No it's not," Clive argued.

"It is when you have been through all of the trouble," Flora assured.

Flora paused a moment to take in Clive's appearance. His brown hair and dark eyes were the same, and he still wore the blue hat that resembled Luke's. His body was different though. He was completely blue and had four legs. That's when Flora realized what he was- Clive was a caterpillar. And to make it even stranger, he was a caterpillar smoking a pipe.

"What's so funny?" Clive questioned as Flora fell on her backside in a fit of laughter.

"You-Your a c-caterpillar!" Flora giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Clive looked insulted.

"You h-have a b-blue body and your- your-" Flora couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing!" Clive demanded, blushing a bit at Flora's reaction.

"I'm sorry, its just... I can't believe your a caterpillar!" Flora wiped away a stray tear as she managed to compose herself.

"Humph. I don't know why you find that so humorous," Clive stated.

"Heehee! I can't help it!" Flora giggled again.

"Okay, that's enough!" Clive hissed.

Flora straightened up, still smirking. "Sorry..."

"Ahem... So, you never told me your name. Who are you?" Clive questioned.

Flora sighed, bowing her head. "It doesn't matter. You obviously don't know me."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Clive asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I don't see the point!" Flora snapped back, surprising herself with how worked up she suddenly felt.

"Now, see here, there is no reason to snap," Clive commented.

Flora groaned. She was getting nowhere right now, and the White Rabbit would be long gone by now. She turned around and began to walk away from Clive.

"Hey, come back! I've got something important to tell you!" Clive announced.

Flora stopped and shook her head. "This had better be good..." She muttered, turning back around and walking back.

Clive was leaning against the mushroom, eyes closed and muttering something to himself. He opened one eye once Flora returned. "Control that temper of yours."

"Is that all?" Flora huffed.

"Not quite," Clive continued. "You said you have been changing sizes, correct?"

Flora nodded. "Yes, that's correct. I am not my correct size. My goodness, I am so small now! Three inches is a horrid size!"

"Excuse me? I happen to be three inches high!" Clive exclaimed angrily.

"Oh...w-well, it's fine for a caterpillar, but I am not meant to be this size," Flora explained.

"Whatever you say, Miss No Name. Now, for my other statement," Clive cleared his throat. "One side will make you taller, the other will make you shorter."

Flora frowned in confusion. "One side of what?"

"The mushroom, of course!" Clive explained.

"Oh, which side is which?" Flora questioned.

"You will have to figure that out yourself," Clive answered.

"Oh..." Flora mumbled.

"Well, best of luck to you. I must be off now!" Clive stated. He began puffing on his pipe, causing a large amount of smoke to surround him, hiding him from view. Flora coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. She backed up away from the smoke, glancing up. She then noticed Clive flying above her, suddenly a blue butterfly, though he looked more like a fairy to Flora. She stifled another laugh as Clive waved and flew away, yelling a "Farewell, No Name!"

Flora stood in awe for a moment, before sighing again. "I suppose I should try to find the White Rabbit now." She paused when she remembered Clive's information about the mushroom.

"One side will make me taller, the other shorter... But which is which..." Flora wondered.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5! Do you have any ideas who the Cheshire Cat will be? ;) I will try to update soon! :)**_


	6. The Cheshire Cat

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I have finally made it to my favorite character in Alice in Wonderland! :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Cheshire Cat**

Flora walked up to the mushroom Clive had told her about. "One side will make me taller, the other shorter."

Flora plucked a piece from the left and the right of the mushroom top. She held up the piece she had in her left hand. "Let's see if this works."

Flora took a small bite, and gasped as she shot up several stories high, ramming her head into a tree limb above her.

"Ow... Okay that hurt." She mumbled, rubbing her now sore head.

She looked down, staring at her extremely long body. She felt like a giraffe, except her legs were long instead of her neck. Flora was about to take a bite out of the other mushroom, when a loud screech rang in her ear.

"SERPENT! SERPENT!"

Flora covered her ears as a bird squawked in her ears, making them ring. "Oh, please stop that!"

"Stop that? STOP THAT?! A serpent is trying to eat my eggs! I most certainly will not stop!" The bird screamed.

Flora sighed as the bird continued to yell out for all to hear. She held up the other mushroom piece, taking a bite of it. Flora gasped again as she quickly shrunk back to the size of a mouse. Now realizing which side of the mushroom made her small and which side made her big, Flora held up the left side. She licked it, exclaiming "Oh" as she grew to her original size.

"Oh good! I'm back to my right size again" Flora exclaimed. She held up the mushroom pieces. "I better put these somewhere safe."

**-o-**

Flora had wandered through the woods for an hour after returning to her correct size. She had no idea where she was going, nor where she should go.

"Oh, I do wish I had never followed that rabbit here," Flora muttered.

Flora stopped abruptly as she heard something above. She listened closely, realizing someone was humming. It appeared to be coming from a large, tall tree to her right.

Flora walked up to the tree, looking up into its thick foliage. "Hello?"

She could still hear the humming, but it's owner either didn't hear her, or refused to answer. Flora walked around the perimeter of the tree, but was still unable to locate the source of the humming. "Is someone there?" Flora asked.

The humming grew louder as a pair of eyes suddenly became visible, soon followed by a mouth. Flora gasped as she noticed someone staring at her with familiar eyes. "W-who are you?"

The unknown person continued to hum as more of their body became visible. Dark, curly hair surrounded the eyes forming the frame of a face. A pale pink bow tie and a yellow coat became visible a few seconds later, which was then followed by white pants and black boots.

"Emmy?" Flora exclaimed.

Emmy stopped humming long enough to let out a chuckle before she continued her tune.

"Emmy? What are you doing in a tree?" Flora asked rather timidly. Flora was aware of the curious things that took place in this world, but she was still quite surprised to see Emmy like this.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Emmy asked.

"Well, most people are accustomed to staying on the ground." Flora answered.

"Most People. Not all." Emmy pointed out.

"I suppose that is true." Flora said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Most cats like trees." Emmy stated with a shrug.

"Cats?" Flora questioned. She glanced up and noticed two ears sticking out of Emmy's hair, and a tail swishing back and forth behind her. _So Emmy is a cat here._ Flora thought to herself.

"That's right, Cheshire cats love trees," Emmy confirmed.

"Cheshire cats?" Flora questioned.

Emmy nodded. "So, why are you here?" Emmy cocked her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

"Well, I am a bit lost. I was hoping you could tell me which way I should go," Flora answered.

"Well, that depends. Where do you want to go?" Emmy questioned.

"I'm not sure, but-" Flora began.

"It doesn't really matter then, does it?" Emmy smirked in amusement.

Flora sighed, "Oh, why is this always so difficult!"

"Oh, by the way, he went that way," Emmy pointed to the left.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"The White Rabbit," Emmy smiled.

"Oh he did?" Flora yelled out in excitement.

"Did what?" Emmy asked.

"Went that way," Flora pointed to left, just as Emmy had done.

"Who went that way?" Emmy inquired.

"The White Rabbit," Flora answered.

"What rabbit?" Emmy asked, puzzled. She seemed to have completely forgotten their past conversation.

"But you just said... Oh dear..." Flora sighed.

"Do you ever wear your hair down? It's boring pulled up," Emmy complained out of nowhere.

Flora groaned in agitation. The conversation with Emmy was getting her nowhere.

"You know," Emmy began. "I would ask the Mad Hatter about this 'White Rabbit' of yours. He lives to the right of here."

Flora frowned. "Oh please, I don't want to visit a Mad Hatter!"

"You could go see the March Hare then. He lives to the left of here," Emmy explained.

"Thank you. I think I will visit him," Flora stated with a smile.

"Although, he's mad as well," Emmy added.

"But, I don't want to be around mad people!" Flora exclaimed.

"That will prove to be difficult. You see, we are all mad here." Emmy explained. "As you may have noticed, I'm not completely sane myself."

Emmy began to laugh loudly, hunching over and breathing heavily as if someone had just told the funniest joke in the world. Flora took this as her cue to leave. She took the path to the left- the direction of the March Hare's home.

"Oh, I do hope he's not completely mad... I'm afraid of becoming crazy myself after being in this place." Flora muttered to herself.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! I enjoyed writing Emmy as the Cheshire Cat way more than I should have. XD I will have chapter 7 soon! (I'm sure you can guess who the Mad Hatter is;)**_


End file.
